The New Neighbors
by KillYourHero
Summary: The vacant house down the street had finally sold and a new family was moving in. Santana wasn't to pleased with the new neighbors but will an unsuspected friendship/relationship develope as she gets to know the Pierces more. Brittana Fanfic.


**Hi everyone. I'm a new writer and new to fanfiction. This is my first story and I thought it would be a cool idea to share it with you guys and see how people like it. Please review and criticism is welcome. I'd like to know how I can improve.**

I watched as a large moving truck rolled down the street to the house on the corner. Its engine was loud and it rumbled through the house as it passed by and slowed to a stop along the curb with an irritating screech from the brakes.

A moment later a small green SUV pulled into the driveway of the once vacant home. The doors opened but before I could see who was in it my mom called me.

"Mija, Can you come here please?" Mrs. Lopez shouted from downstairs.

She wasn't asking me so I don't understand why she made it sound like a question.

"I'll be there in a second." I shouted back.

I just wanted to get a peek at these people moving into my neighborhood. I turned my attention back to the car but everyone had already gotten out and had disappeared behind the moving truck.

"Now. Please!"

I let out a heavy sigh and made my way out of my room.

I walked down the hall to the stairs and leaned over the banister.

"Yeah Ma'?"

I watched as she stood by the front door balancing a plate in one hand and struggling to put her shoes on with the other.

"Santana can you please…" she took here eyes off of her shoes and looked up at me. "Mija! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, you could fall and get hurt?"

"Don't worry Ma' I'm not going to fall." I said with an eye roll as I turned to make my way down the stairs.

As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs she pushed the plate into my hands, it was full of cookies, I grasped each side of the plate firmly with both hands but held it back out to her. "No thanks, I just had lunch."

"Ha-ha very funny, these are for our new neighbors. You're coming with me to welcome them."

"What? No I'm not." I said shaking my head.

"Yes you are. Now put your shoes on we're leaving now." She turned to the window next to the door and used it as a mirror to primp her hair in the reflection.

I slipped on the yellow flip-flops I had left on the porch and my mom and I made our way down to the sidewalk.

"So how did you know they were here, I mean I had just seen the truck pull up when you'd called me."

"Oh you know Addison, she's such a gossip. She called me the moment she saw the moving truck." She said with a laugh.

"You both are gossips. All you guys do is talk about other peoples business and…"

"That's enough Santana, you better behave yourself."

We got to the front of their driveway and there was woman standing in the open garage directing the movers on where to put things.

She was tall and blonde, about my mom's age.

"Excuse me" my mom called out as she walked towards the woman and extended her hand, "Hi I'm Maria Lopez and this is my daughter Santana. We just wanted to introduce ourselves and welcome you to the neighborhood." She said with a firm hand shake.

My mom then nudged me with her elbow and I held out the plate of cookies.

"Hi" I said handing them to her.

"That's so sweet, thank you. I'm Christina Pierce" she reached out for a man walking by who was caring a box to the house, "this is my husband Brian and our daughters are around here somewhere."

He stopped and set the box down to extend his hand out. "It's nice to meet you both, I've gotta get some more stuff in the house so I'll see you around."

He picked up the box to take into the house. When he got to the garage door he stopped. "Honey, I'll send the girls outside to say hi." He said before continuing into the house.

"Oh, my oldest daughter is about your age Santana. I bet you guys will be great friends."

"The best" I said.

My mom recognized my sarcasm and gave me one of those _you better watch it _looks but I don't think Mrs. Pierce noticed.

"Why don't you guy's come on in for a moment?"

My mom was about to protest but Mrs. Pierce was already leading us into her house.

Most of their things were still in the moving truck. Two brown cardboard boxes labeled kitchen sat on the counter and a few more boxes lay on the floor in what would be there living room.

She set the plate of cookies next to the cardboard boxes and picked one off of the top of the pile to eat.

"Mm these are so delicious, are they homemade?"

She nodded in agreement.

My mom doesn't bake, she probably bought a box of those cookies from the grocery store bakery. I tried my best to hide my laughter but a small giggle escaped my lips which called for another one of those look from her.

Mrs. Pierce seemed to be oblivious to my sarcasm. She has a teenage daughter, right? She should be able to recognize sarcasm when she sees it.

Just then a small blonde girl ran into the room.

"Yum. Cookies!" She shouted running to the plate.

She lifted the cookie to her mouth to take a bite when she noticed my mom and I standing in the room. She dropped it back on the plate and darted behind her mom.

"This is my youngest daughter Emily, she's a little shy." She said trying to step out from in front of her but the small blonde clung to the back of her mom's shirt.

Obviously she didn't want to meet us and I didn't really care to meet her so why even bother, it's just a waist of both our times.

Right now I could be at home texting Puck or hanging out with Quinn but no, my mom had to drag me over here to welcome the new neighbors and give them some cookies she'd pretend to bake.

I was so busy with my inner thoughts I didn't notice someone else walk in.

"This is my oldest one Brittany. Brittany this is Mrs. Lopez and her daughter Santana, they're our new neighbors." She said.

I lifted my eyes from the spot on the floor I had been staring at and was met with bright blue eyes.

She waved a shy hello before walking over to stand at her mother's side with her hands folded in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany. Santana why don't you show her around while Christina and I get to know each other better."

I looked at my mom with pleading eyes begging her not to go but just shook her head and gave me a little push to the door. This is a horrible idea.

"That's a great idea. Emily, do you want to tag along with them?" She questioned the small blonde.

She answered by hiding further behind her mom.

"I'll take that as a no." she laughed "you two can go then."

Brittany and I walked out of her house to the sidewalk.

"So…"

"Where do you live?"

I hate it when people interrupt me when I'm speaking but I didn't really have anything to say so I guess that's fine but she better not make a habit of this.

"Across the street, four houses down." I said pointing in the direction of my house.

"The one with the red car?"

"Yep" I nodded.

Another thing I hate is awkward silences which one was happening right now. I was tempted to just walk away, my mom wasn't here to stop me but I knew if she found out she'd be pissed.

"So what do you want to do? We could um… there's a park down the street… or the Lima Bean, that's a coffee shop. There's not really anyth…"

"The Lima Bean sounds fun!"

Her enthusiasm startled me. It's just some stupid coffee shop in this lame town; there is really no need for all that excitement.

"Okay but let's stop at my house first."

After I picked up my phone and some cash we started to make our way to the Lima Bean.

So far the walk had been quiet. Neither of us had said a word to each other for the first block. That was until Brittany saw a cat.

"Oh my gosh, look!" she said elbowing me in the arm and running to the driveway of the house we were passing.

She kneeled down at the bottom of the driveway and held her arms out. A small cat crawled out from under the parked car and walked over to Brittany.

"Aw isn't he so cute."

No it wasn't, it was some dirty stray cat. I don't know how she could be petting it; it was ugly and was probably full of diseases.

"Why don't you come pet him, he's friendly see." She said as she stroked her hand down his back which caused it to arch is back and start purring.

"No thanks, I'm not really a cat person."

She looked genuinely shocked by my words, like I had said the most offensive thing in the world.

I'm never sorry for anything, or to anyone, but I wanted to take my words back and I don't really know why. I mean it's just some stupid cat and I hate cats, so saying I'm not a cat person was actually a nice way for me to say it.

She looked up at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. Was this girl serious?

"I love cats. I have a cat, his name is Lord Tubbington." She said pouting her lip.

I pressed my lips tightly together to hold back my laughter. Lord Tubbington? She's got to be kidding.

Her expression didn't change and I felt the slightest ache in my chest. I had never felt anything like that before. Did I actually like this girl? Was I really sorry for saying I don't like cats?

Now my head was starting to hurt.

"Well um… I was just kidding… about the cat thing." I said looking around at everything else except her.

When my eyes finally did catch hers she had the biggest smile I'd ever seen. It made me smile, a little. Well almost smile, it was more like an inner smile.

"That's a relief, I though you were serious at first."

"Alright let's just go." I said tapping her shoulder as walking passed her. I turned back to see if she was following but she was goodbye to the ugly stray cat. I stood there with my arms folded across my chest and waited for her to catch up.

Where the hell did this girl come from?

* * *

><p>There was hardly anyone at the Lima Bean so Brittany and I walked straight to the cashier.<p>

"Hi welcome to the Lima Bean, what can I get you?" the man behind the counter said.

"I'll have an iced coffee and…" I looked over to Brittany.

"I didn't bring any money" she leaned super close to my face and whispered.

Normally I would have snapped at someone for getting in my personal space like that but I didn't. I must be sick or something, I don't let people get away with things that bother me but to be honest it didn't, she didn't bother me.

"It's fine."

"Are you sure" I nodded. "Okay, I'll get a hot chocolate."

"But it's hot outside"

"Then… I'll have a cold chocolate."

"Will that be all?" he questioned.

I nodded and handed him the money.

He handed us our drinks and we were about to sit down at a table when I spotted Quinn and Finn sitting in the back.

"Wait, let's go over there." I said gesturing to where they were sitting.

"Hi Quinn, hi Finnocence" I said with my classic smirk.

"Hey Santana, who's your new friend?"

"Oh this is Brittany. My new neighbor, she's moving in today."

"Hi I'm Quinn and this is my boyfriend Finn. You guys want to join us?"

Brittany and I slid in to the chairs next to Quinn and Finn.

"Can you believe the summers already over? It feels like school just ended and now we have to go back." Quinn said

"I know it sucks" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So Brittany, will you be going to McKinley?"

"Mhm" she nodded as she sipped on her ice chocolate. "I'm excited."

"About school?" I questioned.

"Of course, you get to hang out with your friends and eat cafeteria food and you get lockers to put your stuff in. It's awesome."

"Wow I don't know what school you came from but…"

"Except Lord Tubbington will probably miss getting his snack before lunch and watching cartoons all day" her expression changed from excited to not all because her cat was going to miss his snack time.

"What is a Tubbington?" Quinn asked.

"It's Lord Tubbington, he's my cat."

Finn hadn't said a single word. He was probably afraid that if he said something stupid, which happened every time he opened his mouth, I would kick, which I would definitely do.

I pulled my phone out to check the time since this visit was much longer than I would've liked and noticed I had a text. I flipped it open and saw it was from my mom.

**I invited the Pierces over for dinner. Why don't you take Brittany home so she can get settled in her new house before they come over? XO Mom**

I don't know why she had to send me a whole freakin' paragraph; all she had to say was come home. It was that simple.

**K mom b home soon**_._I sent back.

"That's my mom, we've got to go. Bye Quinn." I said as I stood up from my chair.

"Bye Quinn, by Finn. It was nice to meet you." Brittany said with a wave and we left the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p><strong>So while I was checking out the website I saw these things called beta readers, those are like editor right? I feel weird asking someone specifically so if anyone is interested in betaing this story send me a message please. Hope you liked it :)<strong>


End file.
